Азорский снегирь
| commons = | latin = | wikispecies = Pyrrhula murina | itis = 202293 }} Азорский снегирь ( ) — вымирающий вид птиц отряда воробьинообразных. Латинское название рода дано из-за их яркой окраски, так как по латыни Pyrrhula означает «огненный». История и описание Ранее азорского снегиря относили к подвиду евразийского снегиря (Pyrrhula pyrrhula), но в 1993 году Pyrrhula pyrrhula и Pyrrhula murina были разделены на отдельные виды.BirdLife International (2004). Pyrrhula murina. 2006 Красная книга. Всемирный союз охраны природы 2006. Получено 10 октября 2006. Журнал British Birds 85(12): 677—680. Окрас перьев у этого снегиря шоколадно-коричневый, по бокам иногда рыжеватого оттенка. В летнее время года окрас становится менее ярким. На голове азорского снегиря чёрные перья образуют характерную «шапочку», также у него чёрного цвета подбородок и конусообразный клюв. У мужской особи азорского снегиря грудь ,бурого цвета. Азорский снегирь немного крупнее обыкновенного снегиря (Pyrrhula pyrrhula). Его особи достигают размера в 17 см и отличаются отсутствием явного полового диморфизма. Экология В первой половине XX века азорский снегирь находился на гране исчезновения. В 1927 году азорский снегирь был впервые признан вымирающим видом, но с 1968 года одиночные его экземпляры снова стали встречаться на склонах возвышенности Пико-да-Вара о. Сан-Мигел Азорских островов, хотя общая численность популяции этого вида насчитывала менее ста особей. В настоящее время большую опасность для азорских снегирей представляет угроза разрушения их среды обитания. Питаются снегири почками и плодами деревьев, семенами дикорастущих трав. Филогенетические исследования показали, что митохондриальная ДНК азорского снегиря сильно отличается от исследованных у особей британского и северного снегирей. Эти различия даже больше, чем между видами рода Loxia, обитающими в Великобритании, но для более полного исследования этого факта изучают ДНК птиц Пиренеев. И это не удивительно. Несмотря на внешнее сходство с обыкновенным снегирем, азорский - является переходной, более древней формой, от которой произошла вся группа черношапочных снегирей Северной Евразии (P.pyrrhula, p.griseiventris, p.cineracea). Однако, очень длительная изоляция, стала причиной сохранения более примитивных черт предковых форм. Поэтому ближайших родственников правильнее будет искать на Филиппинах (Pyrrhula leucogenis) и Тайване (Pyrrhula nipalensis). Примечания Литература * G. Aubrecht: Der Azorengimpel — verfolgt, verschollen, wiederentdeckt. Gefiederte Welt 2/97:76, 1997 * D. A. Bannerman, W. M. Bannerman: Birds of the Atlantic islands. 3: A history of the birds of the Azores. Oliver and Boyd, Edinburgh, 1966 * C. J. Bibby, T. D. Charlton: Observations on the Sao Miguel Bullfinch. Açoreana 7: 297—304, 1991 * C. J. Bibby, T. D. Charlton, J. A. Ramos: Studies of West Palearctic birds, the Azores Bullfinch. Brit. Birds 85: 677—680, 1992 * Gerard Le Grand: Der wiederentdeckte Azorengimpel. Wir und Vogel 15(1): 37-38, 1983 * J. A. Ramos: Status and ecology of the Priolo or Azores Bullfinch. Ph.D. Thesis, University of Oxford , 1993 * J. A. Ramos: The annual cycle of the Azores Bullfinch. Arquipelago. Ser. Cien. Nat. 12A: 101—109, 1994 * J. A. Ramos: Fern frond feeding by the Azores Bullfinch. J. Avian Biol. 25: 344—347, 1994 * J. A. Ramos: The diet of the Azores Bullfinch Pyrrhula murina and floristic variation within its range. Biol. Conserv. 71: 237—249, 1995 * J. A. Ramos: Action plan for the Azores Bullfinch (Pyrrhula murina). Pp. 347—352 in B. Heredia, L. Rose and M. Painter, eds: Globally threatened birds in Europe: action plans. Strasbourg: Council of Europe and BirdLife International'', 1996 * J. A. Ramos: Azores Bullfinch Pyrrhula murina. Bull. African Bird Club 7: 31-33, 2000 * F. Vester, A. W. Diamond, H. Stern, R. L. Schreiber: Rettet die Vogelwelt. Verlag ProNatur, 1989 Ссылки * Данные на BirdLife Species * ARKive — [http://www.arkive.org/species/GES/birds/Pyrrhula_murina/ фотографии и съёмки азорского снегиря (Pyrrhula murina)] Категория:Вьюрковые